


Pass over Mona

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Pov Ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann's on her way to school when she meets up with Akira





	Pass over Mona

**Author's Note:**

> There was something really funny that I saw that sparked this, there is more of this too. Just me having a good laugh

She was not late but she was not early either. Ann had a pastry in her hand as she made her way to the trainline. She had seen other Shujin students but no one that she spoke to. She was not exactly eager to go to school but she did not exactly have a choice. The only thing that was good about going off to school was that she was certain to see her friends there. Or at least most of them.

The distance between Kosei and Shujin should not be underestimated. She liked to see Yusuke but seeing him was a rare thing. However she was more likely to see Akira in the mornings. Ryuji well that was a hit and miss. If he got to the lines on time Ann was willing to give him a clap on the back. It might wake him up some.

Akira was always on time, sometimes a little early and since he slept behind her in class, she got to be with him regardless. She took a bite of the pastry and avoided the crowds that tried to surge past her. She flashed a smile to the attendant as she moved up the steps. With a happy sigh she eyed the fairly empty train line before she caught sight of Akira leaning against one the pillars.

“Morning.” She finished off her pastry. “Nice to see you leader. You’re on time as always.”

“Lady Ann!” Morgana peeked out the bag to greet her. “Good morning.”

“Morning Morgana.” She greeted before she eyed Akira. “What’s up with you?” He had a strange energy around him. Happy, excited and his eyes were shining. “Are you sick? I thought fools couldn’t catch colds.” She brushed her hand against her shirt before she tried to touch his forehead. “Hey!” She complained when he stepped away. “What’s up with you this morning.”

“Ann.” Akira smiled at her. “I’d like to ask for a favour.” He grabbed her hands in his and the smile he flashed her made her laugh. “Give me your bag for a second.”

“My bag?” She had it off her shoulder and handed over before she continued. “What for?”

“As I thought.” He laughed as he started to shove items in her bag around. “I need you to take Mona with you.”

“What?” She yelped before she lowered her tone. The last thing they needed were eyes on them. “Why?” She demanded.

“I won’t be there for morning class.” He laughed softly as he opened her bag wide. Morgana effortlessly slipped over his shoulder and into her bag. “I’ll come to school at lunch. So hold Morgana for me until afternoon.”

“What?” Ann moaned as Akira handed her the bag back. She carefully tucked the bag against her and glanced to her side. Morgana glanced up at her. “But why? Where are you going?”

“Ann.” Akira sighed as he grabbed for her free hand. “I’m going to Kosei dorms to ride a stallion.”

“Oh my god.” Ann spluttered before she laughed. “Are you serious?” She squeaked. “Seriously? Right now? Before class?”

“He doesn’t have classes today. He just has something to turn in later.” Akira’s eyes were pleading and she could not look away. “Ann.”

“You’re ditching morning class for some dick?” She hissed. At Akira’s firm nod she laughed. “We just have English and history this morning so you’ll be good. I’ll share my notes.” She shook her head. “But you owe me.”

“I adore you Ann.” Akira teasing kissed her fingers. “Thank you. I’ll see you later. I promise.”

“I better see you.” She shook her head before she laughed softly. “You’re something else you know that Akira?” She glanced down at her bag where Morgana was. “Guess it’s just us two for the morning huh Mona.”

“I don’t mind.” Morgana’s eyes were happy. “I’ll just do what I usually do during class. But we can have a snack together before class starts Lady Ann.”

“That sounds so cute.” Ann agreed as she watched Akira leave. “Man I can’t wait to tell Ryuji later.”

X

The class had been noticeably stirred up when class had started and there had been no Akira. Ann’s phone had vibrated the moment she had gotten to Shujin. A message from Akira a simple heart and a horse. She had laughed all the way to her classroom.

She ignored the pointed stares for the first class. People wanted to know where Akira was and who could blame them. Still, while she made good notes and listened to Mona during class. She had to give a laugh every now and again.

While they were bored to tears or confused, Akira was in the Kosei dorms being well-

His boyfriend was putting in some work so early in the morning. Lucky Yusuke. If only the rest of them could be so lucky so early in the morning too. Ann sniggered as she made a correction to her notes. These were for herself but for Akira too. He was aiming for honour student and the way he was she could see him getting it. Never mind he was playing hooky for the morning classes. He would make up for it.

She just wished that the classes would end. She was feeling a bit like Ryuji. He found Akira’s skipping hilarious but the only thing he had wanted to know was why Akira had not taken Morgana along. Ann had to admit she was curious about that too.

“I really don’t want to have to put up with the noise.” Morgana had muttered as he curled up in her desk. “That guy, leader. He’s loud. He’s being considerate.” She had bit back her laughter by divine intervention or something. Ann had been unable to concentrate for a few moments. She had spent those few seconds shaking and holding back her laughter.

No one was happier than she was when there was twenty minutes left until lunch. She kept checking her phone for messages and glancing at the door. He had promised to be back in the afternoon and if there was one thing she knew about Joker; it was that he kept his word.

X

Halfway through lunch the door to the roof opened. Ann glanced up expecting Ryuji and instead broke into laughter. “Hi leader.” She teased as she crossed her legs. Morgana whose fur she had been gently combing sat up on seeing Akira appear. “You look tired.”

“Do I?” Akira laughed as he sauntered over, he looked different. Maybe those who did not know him would not be able to tell but he looked sleepy. He looked happy and loosened up. There was a smile on his face that she doubted would go away anytime soon. She really wanted to see Yusuke. “I feel good though, I saw Ryuji on my way up. he’s in the line buying bread.”

“Hm.” Ann smiled as she leaned forward on the table she was sitting on. “I bet you feel good.”

“Good exercise does that to you.” Akira slipped out of his jacket with a sigh as he sat on the table next to her. “Nice.” He sighed softly. “Really good.” His smile grew before he dug into his bag. “Here’s my thank you gifts. Chocolates and crepes.”

“You treat me so well.” Ann cooed. “Now, since how about some details.” She laughed. “Come on, you skipped school for dick Akira. how was it?” Akira’s smile was everything she needed to know but she leaned back and waved him on to talk anyway.


End file.
